


Hands-free

by orphan_account



Series: Hands [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You have a lot of books.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-free

"Broken fingers."  

 

"How many?"  

 

"All of them?"  It comes out as a question.  "Thumbs too, in case you're wondering."  

 

"I wasn't."  She wedges her cellphone between her ear and her shoulder and heads for the elevator.  

 

"It wasn't my fault."  His voice is petulant.  "You have a lot of books.  _Heavy_ books."  

 

"Which you shouldn't have been touching, let alone boxing up.  Why didn't you ask?"  

 

"I wanted to surprise you."  

 

"You were worried I'd say no."  

 

"Maybe."  The sigh is heavy in her ear.  

 

"Next time, Castle, just ask me to move in."  It hurts that he still doubts her commitment sometimes.  "Instead of trying to move all my stuff single-handedly-"  

 

"Ha ha."  

 

"-without telling me."  

 

"I was only packing up.  I was going to call movers to do the actual moving.  I wanted to have it all done before you finished work."  

 

"A grand gesture, huh?"  

 

"Sweet, right?"  He sounds hopeful now.  

 

She laughs.  "I'll get back to you on that."  

 

She hears Alexis's voice in the background.  "Oh, they're releasing me.  We'll take a cab."  

 

"Castle?"  

 

"Mm?"  He sounds distracted, and the rustle of paperwork is faintly audible.  

 

"I'm on my way home.  I'll see you there." 


End file.
